total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans, Papyrus
Connection Mario and Luigi and Sans and Papyrus has a new member. Team Pj Kirbyfan is skipping bios Team UT BY FA but he is skipping bios as well Battle FA Mario was walking with Luigi and Paper Mario when he bumped into Papyrus, engaging in a fight. FIGHT! Luigi and Paper Mario come by to help Mario, and Sans and Undyne come by to help Papyrus. Mario runs forward and swings his hammer at Undyne, knocking her back. Sans summons a few Gaster Blasters, which fire and hit Luigi. Luigi took some damage, but got back up and ran at Papyrus, who threw a bone at Luigi. Luigi jumped over it and jumped on Papyrus, killing him. PAPYRUS: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team UT: Sans, Undyne Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario Sans: y-you... Sans' eye glows. Sans: d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r. Undyne throws a barrage of spears, which Paper Mario barely manages to dodge. Mario ran at Undyne and used his hammer. Paper Mario, Luigi, and Mario got in combat stances. They used Trio Racquet. They each hit the ball with their rackets. They attack. BOOM! Sans barely dodged the explosion, but Undyne? She wasn't so lucky... UNDYNE: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team UT: Sans Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario Sans: y-you killed them both...time for me to kill you. Sans dashes forward, several bones hitting the Mario Trio. They screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. However, Mario isn't ready to give up yet. He uses Trio Kite. Sans tries to dodge, but he Mario Trio catches him. Sans: what?! Paper Mario walks toward the trapped Sans. He raises his hammer. Sans: oh shit! Sans tries to escape, but he is trapped and can't move. Sans: nooooo-- The hammer is brought down, which kills Sans and shatters his skull. Sans' body falls to the ground. K.O... KF Team Mario is walking in Sunbeam Plants until they see Team UT Team Mario then touches them and fight FIGHT PAPER MARIO's TURN Paper Mario then uses a Trio Attack and uses Trio Racquet Luigi hits the ball with his racket Mario then hits the ball with his racket PM then hits the ball with his racket Team Mario then does their powerful attack and Paper Msrio did a BOOM! Papyrus got one shoted PAPYRUS DEFEATED Undyne turns into her Undying form but Mario uses Rocket Blast and Luigi bounces on Undune's head and Maroo did this too and Mwrio and Luigi did a powerful explosions Undyne loses her undying form Luigi then uses his hammer on Undyne and gets an EXCELLENT Undyne is defeated UNDYNE DEFEATED. Sans: They both die.... Mario tries to jump on Sans but San dodges it Paper Mario uses Trio Kite on sans Sans got trapped by the kite and Mario runs at 177 fts. Luigi runs at 288 fts They all run at 1000 they all get a 2000 Paper Maroo then hits Sans with his Hammer and then Sans loses all of his damage health Sans is then broken into pieces Msrio is Lvl 29 Luigi is Lvl 29 and Paper Mario is Lvl 30 KO! Results FA JonTron: Didn't expect that... Waluigi: To say one thing, Papyrus was pretty much screwed. Jaune: Undyne was rather strong too, but the trio attacks could probably beat him. Shrek: However, Sans was incredibly fast and hard to beat. But the Mario Trio could trap him and kill him. Donkey: Sans' chances were shattered. Ichigo: The winning team is Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario, the Paper Jam Trio. KF Shrek: Why did Tesm Mario win? Donkey: While Sans dodges attacks that giant hammer would Sans and would trap him into paper pieces Shrek: Team UT turns into Paper Sheds Donkey: Team Mario wins. Team PJ wins Ending 2 (If Kirbyfan deletes this it is a two day ban) By FingermanAwesomeness Sans: y-you... Sans' eye glows. Sans: d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r. Undyne throws a barrage of spears, which Paper Mario barely manages to dodge. Mario ran at Undyne and used his hammer. Paper Mario, Luigi, and Mario got in combat stances. They used Trio Racquet, but Sans dodges. Sans fires a Gaster blaster, which hits Papyrus. Papyrus is in extreme pain and falls to the ground. A bone stabs him. Papyrus': DEFEATED!' Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Paper Mario And Luigi ''' '''Remaining of Team UT: Sans, Undyne Mario: We are Doing Great Mario quickly runs at Sans and lifts his hammer. Sans dodges, grabs the hammer, and crushes it. Mario: Die Mario uses a jump on Sans, sending her back. He manages to somehow fix his hammer and blows a hole through Sans’s chest. UNDYNE: DEFEATED! Remaining of Team PJ: Mario, Paper Mario And Luigi ''' '''Remaining of Team UT: Sans Sans: you will not survive. Sans dashes forward and summons several Gaster Blasters, firing at the Marios. They dodge. Sans sends a bone through the ground that hit Mario, sending him flying from the air.and still Survived Mario: Yes Mario grabs his hammer and swings it on Mario. Mario falls to the ground as Ailve readies telekinesis. Sans is sent flying into a wall, followed by being painfully held in place by telekinesis. Mario: time to end this. BAM! SANS': DEFEATED!' Remaining of Team PJ: Paper Mario Mario And Luigi ' '''Remaining of Team UT: ' PJ Wins '''K.O! Category:'Mario vs Undertale' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Fanon Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Kirbyfan22222 Category:The FA & KF Collab Season Category:Collab Warfares Category:Finished Warfares Category:Warfares with Alternate Endings